All The Will In The World
by Skooter99
Summary: GS fic


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.  But we already knew that, didn't we?

The music continued to pound as the last of the balloons and streamers were kicked aside by the exuberant nightshift employees of the Las Vegas Crime Scene Unit. The main occupants of the slightly-raised wooden dance floor were Lab Technicians and their respective dates. 

Gil Grissom glanced all around his table to see the other CSI's, his subordinates, who seemed to pass as friends and not just co-workers in the smoky light of the bar. He was thankful the sheriff had given the entire nightshift the night off to celebrate.   It was a reward for having a higher solve rate than the dayshift. 

Grissom chewed lightly on his bottom lip to keep a grin from breaking out as he remembered Conrad Ecklie's sour expression when the sheriff announced that sweet news earlier that evening at the club. The whole lab was given a lavish party at a nearby dance club, a nice accolade for the whole lab for moving from the number two ranked lab in the country to number one. 

Grissom stared at his friends.  He was happy they all were relaxed, but continued to be bothered by the fact that he was still tense and on edge.  Grissom looked straight ahead at Warrick who was leaning casually in his chair, his body turned a little to the right so that he could participate in whatever feral conversation Catherine's intoxicated mind could muster. 

On Grissom's right sat Nick Stokes, sipping on another draft beer of choice while joking with Warrick about the nature of Catherine's conversations. 

_Cath's__ been my friend for so long…but sometimes she just seems like a twelve year girl who just found out what sex is! I haven't a clue how I can be friends with someone so completely opposite of me._

But on Grissom's left sat the source of Grissom's tension: Sara Sidle.   
  
Normally he would have been fine, almost indifferent to her body heat seeping into his consciousness. But for three weeks he had felt this same tension when he was with her in the presence other people. He longed for the times when he could be alone with her: at a secluded restaurant on the outskirts of town, during a drive into the country, or even when they did nothing but spend time with each other in his home. 

Only the times when they were at work did they have to pretend that their romance wasn't there. But worst of all were the goodbyes when he stopped at kisses and didn't give in to her attempts to further their relationship. He was holding out, waiting for the perfect moment, trying not to rush her. He wanted to make her feel special, treat her right. 

This was the first time in his life that he had ever let someone in his heart; it was a new experience for him, and he loved it…despite the nagging voice his libido seemed to have whenever he ended their dates prematurely.   
  
Sara shifted as she took another gulp of her apple martini, willing her body to calm itself. Grissom was the prefect man for her. He was intelligent, attentive, the perfect gentleman…and he was driving her crazy. 

For weeks her nerves had been wound tight.  She savored the kisses they shared, but she wanted his sweet caresses, his hands on her body, his naked flesh writhing against hers… 

_Whoa, Sara…calm yourself. You're going to freak out in front of everyone._

But thoughts of Grissom kept harassing her mind. 

_Is he not interested anymore? What have I done to turn him off? If I hear him say "Patience, my dear…" one more time I'll—_

Catherine's slurred, shrill voice suddenly belted out; "Hey, Sara…there's a hot guy over there checking you out! He must be a guest of someone's." 

Sara blushed heavily and silently cursed Catherine before damning the fact that she couldn't immediately look up at Grissom to see how uncomfortable he was getting. To save face and go along with the charade that she and Grissom were performing, Sara quickly glanced up at the young male, nodding absently. 

Catherine watched her and incredulously bellowed; "Sara, aren't you going to get up and ask him to dance?! He's fucking hot." 

"No." Sara eyed her quietly. Her remark stood firm; Sara didn't want to be pestered about it. She finally dared to glance up at Grissom, who quickly smiled down at her. Sara was officially relieved. Or maybe that was her third apple martini kicking in that made her feel so blissful. 

Catherine rolled her eyes at the younger brunette. "Oh Lord, Sara, they're not _all_ like Hank."  Catherine eyed the man once more, licking her lips with impatience. "Well, he looks like a good fuck to me," Catherine stated bawdily as she moved up from the booth to dance. 

Warrick turned to watch her saunter over to the other man, while Nick grinned at his friend. "Quit eyeing her like she's your last meal bro, she's got the right idea! Let's find some _ladies_."   
  
Warrick got up to follow him, "_My last meal_? Is that some Texas-hick line Super-boy?"   
  
Sara and Grissom sat in relative silence, both praying that the other wasn't uncomfortable. Sara could feel the alcohol gradually tear away her inhibitions as she allowed herself to soak in the feeling of being near him.  She shot him a sultry grin.  Grissom glanced out of the corner of his eye at her. She had twisted her body to her right side so she could face him. He noticed her flushed cheeks and the sexy grin that she wore. He downed the rest of one of the countless beers that he had that night. Grissom knew that his own reserve was falling away as he let himself think about just how sexy she was. He matched her grin. 

"What?" 

"Nothing," her bold smile faded and her blush reddened for a moment before she gathered herself. "Do you…want to…dance?" 

"I'm not very good at it, honey." 

"Neither am I." 

She smiled at him, and despite the loud music playing, the two finally moved close enough that their soft voices cut through the bass of the beat. The pair drunkenly grinned at one another as the lull in the conversation continued. 

"You know," Grissom cleared his throat and sat a little taller, "dancing in bars is not so far from the primitive mating rituals carried out by certain insects where a mate moves in provocative ways in order to get the attention of a potential lover." 

"I guess I should learn to dance," Sara remarked quickly, without thought. She normally would have cursed herself for such a daring comment to him, but his half open bedroom eyes and the sexy smirk that played on his face made Sara happy that she took that move.

"You have my attention." Grissom whispered as he lightly grabbed her thigh before leaning in to plant a soft kiss on her lips. 

Sara groaned, deepening the kiss while his hand moved higher and harder on her thigh. 

Sara's imagination was swirling with sexual fantasies that had haunted her since she laid eyes this man. He was all she wanted.  Before too long, neither one could remember the bar, the music, or the people as she swung her leg over his lab to tightly straddle him. 

The kiss intensified as she ground her pelvis into his rapidly growing arousal. Grissom's hands moved from the back of her thighs to her rear end which was tightly encased in blue jeans. He could feel him self harden more as she thrust her tongue in and out of his mouth desperately. His needed air; this woman intoxicated him more than any alcohol. 

His mouth slowly ended the kiss and he was delighted to hear her moan as he licked a path to her neck. He nipped lightly at the based of her neck while Sara's back arched, drawing her firm breasts closer to his face. He could feel her hard nipples straining against the cloth of the thin dress shirt. His firm arousal twitched at the mere thought of burying his face between the two soft mounds. 

Grissom licked farther down and into the V-neck of her shirt. Sara moaned again, rotating her hips into his lap while she wound her fingers in his hair. 

As he moved back up to her face, Sara grinned and teased him by moving her mouth to his neck, returning the favor. Grissom rewarded her efforts and began to caress both her breasts, taking extra care to give attention to the straining red buds that were poking out from beneath her shirt. 

Grissom reveled in her attentions.  He knew he was going to have to make a quick decision about where they were going to go from there.  The booth maintained some amount of privacy, considering it was in a dark corner, but not enough for what he wanted…and what she needed. 

Sara moved her hot mouth to his ear, "Gris, I need you…I want you…so much." 

Within that second, Grissom made his decision. "Get up." 

Sara stilled, momentarily stunned, yet very hurt and confused. But before she had a chance to get her question out, Grissom helped her off and onto her unsteady legs. 

She had no time to react as he took her hand, quickly moving towards the back of the club. 

Sara squinted at the bright overhead lights of the restroom corridor.  Confusion mixed with the hot arousal filling her lower abdomen.  

Grissom poked his head inside the men's restroom and, after all was clear, he yanked Sara's limp body inside with him. She finally realized what he was doing as he practically slammed her body against the closed door, just before locking it. 

Sara whimpered as he kissed her full on the mouth, his tongue dancing fiercely with hers, his rock hard member pushing into her, begging to be released from the confines of his tight jeans. 

Sara gripped his shoulders tightly as he descended down her body. He pulled each button out of its hole, rapidly opening up her shirt, giving him full access to her soft, supple skin. 

Sara was straining for breath, her hard panting moving Grissom to heaven. His heart soared at the thought of bringing her to her own personal paradise. 

Sara moaned lightly before she giggled, "I…I never really thought that…mmmm…our first time would be in a public bathroom, Gris…oh…you're full of surprises." 

He chuckled quietly as he unclasped her bra in the front, leaving her bare and beautiful. "So what exactly did you think our first time would be like, then?" 

He kissed and licked farther down her body until he got to the button on her jeans, he continued his work as she spoke. "I just never pictured you as the type of guy to pull a girl into a public bathroom so you could fuck her brains out." She panted as he unbuttoned her blue jeans, sending them to the floor. He stopped as he eyed the darkening spot on her panties. The smell alone was enough to get him off, but the fact that Sara was there waiting for him to… 

All thought left him as he held his nose just above her sweet thatch of hair, breathing deeply and savoring her unique and pungent arousal. 

Sara grinned. "You _are_ planning to fuck my brains out, right?" Grissom looked up at her mischievously as he slowly dragged her panties before plunging his tongue into her folds to tease her clit mercilessly. 

Sara's long legs opened wider for him.  Sara wanted this, needed him. She wanted his hot, hard flesh buried deep within her, stretching her muscles as he thrust in her. 

Sara grunted as she grabbed his hair and gently yanked his mouth from her body. Grissom stood without question, knowing what he wanted. His hands made nimble work of his buttons as Sara did her best to free his aching cock. 

They nodded to one another as he heaved her up, wedging her between the door and him; he wasted no time grabbing his taut member from his pants to guide it into her wet cavern. 

They both moaned as he worked into her, thrusting softly until he was completely incased by her tight tunnel.  She was gripping him hard. The firm ridges on his thick penis were enough to drive her to orgasm…but she maintained herself as he kept a slow but hard pace with her. 

Sara's legs tightened around him as he grabbed her ass and buried his face in her neck. She was working hard to not scream for God as his pelvis rubbed her clitoris rhythmically, sending a fire up her spine. 

"Harder!" She whimpered quietly. 

Grissom happily obeyed.  He moved his head down slightly to grab a breast in his mouth, sucking fiercely.  His breath was shallow, his muscles ached, but his rigid organ was being smothered in her juices, keeping everything else from his mind.  His hips jerked harder as he made himself go the distance to please her.  Much to his relief, he felt her walls quickly tighten around him as she gritted her teeth to keep from making a sound.

Sara walls tensed uncontrollably around him as he moved in and out of her, making the storm inside her loins last.  Grissom could feel her hot juices flow onto her thighs. He needed relief, but he didn't want to stop, she felt too good.  

He smiled as he moaned into her shoulder when he stopped fighting the battle, spurting his relief into her. They leaned on one another, spent and they felt as if they had finally come home into the arms of something that they both needed and wanted desperately.   
  
Grissom tentatively let her down on unsteady legs, giving her a questioning look and receiving a look of complete contentment in return.  She sighed as she leaned against the door in relaxed happiness. Together, they quietly helped one another clean up and redress as their bodies began to unwind from the tension. 

Sara turned to check herself in the mirror.  She smiled at him as he stood back to watch her. 

"I can't believe how much in love I am with you." 

Grissom's brow furrowed as he looked at his shoes, "Will you be with me?"

Sara laughed, turning to face him, "I _am_ with you." 

"No...I want you to be with me...all the time."

Sara grew serious as well.  She grabbed his face with both hands, forcing him to look her in the eyes, "Yes, _all_ the time."

"I need you." 

He held gently in his arms, while she reveled in the powerful feeling of being caught by someone so wonderful, "You've got me Grissom." 

Before long, they separated, making their way into the crowd, knowing that they still had to keep their bliss a secret. Grissom sat back in the booth, moving over more so that Sara could join the rest of the team who were enjoying a conversation about the best restaurants in the city. 

Catherine finally asked the question that had been riding on everyone's minds as Grissom and Sara joined them. 

"So…where have you two been?" 

Grissom rolled his eyes at Catherine's accusatory tone. "We were outside getting air…having an actual conversation."

TBC….


End file.
